Regular Show Madness IMPROVED!
by Jack797
Summary: This is my second improved version of an old fanfiction - this one from 2014, Regular Show Madness by MBVlover2884. I didn't really like the original version of this one. It was a good idea, but not very well executed, so I decided to write my own version. I mean it this time though, this is DEFINITELY my darkest fanfiction yet! Favorite genre too: Horror!


_Okay, so I had plans to do another one of these improvement fanfics because of how much I liked what I did with "One." I do have my own fanfiction that I could improve, but every time I try doing it with that one, I fuck it up coz I have no idea how to do something for it… but none of you are here for that story. You're all here to see how I improve Regular Show Madness by MBVlover2884. Now, the main problem with this fanfic is the only problem with One. It was a great idea for a story but it began after the actual story, and so it didn't use it to the extent that would've made it an interesting story. Regular Show Madness also had more problems with it which makes it somewhat worse, just not as much worse as some of the other bad fanfics I've read. So, I'm actually giving this one a story._

_Also, if you're a fan of longer stories, you might like this one because this story's gonna be my longest one yet on this site - even despite being just a oneshot! Hopefully, you all like it! :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show. It is owned by J. G. Quintel and Cartoon Network. I also do not own Regular Show Madness. This story is written by MBVlover2884. Lastly, despite me not liking the original version of this story, I do not want anyone being too hard on MBVlover2884. The author's probably not coming back to this site, but if they do, I don't want them to be welcomed back with a bunch of hate reviews caused by me. That's just not cool. I'm just writing this as a fan of Regular Show and the horror genre for fellow fans of Regular Show and the horror genre.**

Our story begins at the Coffee Shop. Rigby was playing Broken Bonez for the first time since the original GBF situation a few years ago. The arcade machine had been there all this time, but had gone unnoticed by everyone. After Garrett Bobby Ferguson had exploded into a bunch of white (or yellow) liquid all over the place, the high scores for awhile were MNR for Mordecai 'n Rigby followed by GBF for Garrett Bobby Ferguson. When Rigby actually finally noticed the machine again today, it had not been used for so long that it was covered in dust. Rigby figured: _Know what? I had fun the first time beating the high score. Maybe I'll see if I can top it again!_

Rigby was able to set a new high score pretty easily this time. He wanted to basically knock GBF out of the out of the visible high scores list as basically a big "_fuck you" _to him after that whole Exit 9B fiasco, so he would be back tomorrow definitely.

Rigby looked outside and saw it was nighttime now. "Oh, _shit_," he commented. "I was playing for longer than I _thought_ I was! Alright, I'm out then. See you, Eileen. See you, Margaret!"

"Bye, Rigby!" Eileen and Margaret replied.

When Rigby left the Coffee Shop, he saw a man across the street from him. It was difficult to tell who he was from where Rigby was standing, as his appearance was that of a fuzzy black silhouette. Rigby was able to tell the silhouette was staring at him though due to one detail about it that _was_ visible: He had glowing red dots for eyes.

Just seeing this man staring at him gave Rigby the willies, so he began heading back to the park. It was never a very far distance. About nine blocks or so, then just a left turn crossing the street. Rigby reached it in about eleven minutes. Upon making the turn, he saw the stoplight was red. In his peripheral vision to his left, he saw the same silhouette, still looking at him. Rigby began tapping his left foot on the ground, feeling pretty bugged by this man's presence. The man stood the same distance he was from Rigby, and was clearly following him to where he was now. Rigby waited very anxiously for the light to change. That silhouette wasn't moving any closer to him at least, so that was definitely a good thing.

The light changed from green to red. Rigby ran across the street as fast as he could. The silhouette's gaze never left the raccoon until he entered the house. Once Rigby closed the door, it disappeared in a way like dust being blown by the wind.

Rigby quickly locked the door and saw his best friend: the tall blue jay, Mordecai, sitting on the couch, playing Dig Champs on the TV, with a half empty can of Budweiser sitting on the table between the couch and the TV.

"Dude, you were out late," Mordecai said. "What happened? Get lucky with Eileen?"

"No," Rigby responded. "I was playing Broken Bonez at the Coffee Shop and lost track of time beating our old high score."

"Broken Bonez? I forgot that game even existed," Mordecai analyzed. "Good job beating your high score though."

"Yeah, but I was kinda scared on the way home," Rigby explained. "As soon as I left the coffee shop, I saw this black man!"

"Whoa, dude," Mordecai retorted. "Not cool. You shouldn't be scared of black people. That sounds kind of racist."

"That's not what I meant!" Rigby complained.

"You literally just said you were scared coz you saw a black man, Rigby," Mordecai said.

"No, I mean there was a black _as night _kind of man out there," Rigby responded.

"So, the darker the skin tone, the scarier they are to you? Jeez, dude," Mordecai said.

"Ugh, whatever!" Rigby complained, now annoyed. He looked out the window. "Okay, good. He's gone now."

"Eh, maybe you just imagined he was following you or something."

"Ugh, that does it, I'm going to bed," Rigby complained.

"Okay, I'm not waiting up for you to come back tomorrow though," Mordecai said, taking a sip of his beer before continuing playing Dig Champs.

The next day was Sunday, meaning that Mordecai and Rigby still didn't have to work until tomorrow, so Rigby headed to the kitchen to eat cereal with milk for breakfast (or technically _brunch _because he woke up at 1:30pm) and headed out. Rigby was looking around, keeping an eye out for the silhouette. He wasn't around here at all, so that was good.

Rigby reached the Coffee Shop at noon and ordered an espresso before playing, asking for his change in quarters. A large espresso at the Coffee Shop was $2.75 and he paid with a $5-dollar-bill which gave him nine quarters, so he had enough to play nine games of Broken Bonez before leaving. Of course, the time it took to break the character's bones three times in one game, while also factoring in extra lives, might mean he didn't even need to use all nine quarters.

Rigby walked up to the machine and began playing some Broken Bonez. Time pretty much flew by as he broke his previous high score _twice! _He was getting a lot better apparently! And he'd only used three of his quarters today.

Rigby said farewell to Margaret and Eileen and left the Coffee Shop. "Heheh," he snickered. "Giant Beardo Face, your initials are gonna stand for _Great Big Failure _when I'm done with this game, you ugly fuckin' bitch…" he said. He looked across the street to see a dark figure standing in a cloud of fog. This was especially bizarre because it wasn't a foggy night tonight. The dark figure began walking towards Rigby, and Rigby freaked out so much that he began hyperventilating. He quickly began running away. When he reached the street he needed to cross, he saw the figure cross over to his side, walking diagonally to still be heading in his direction. "OH, FUCK!" he screamed before suddenly crossing over to the side with the park on it. Screw waiting for the light to turn green. These streets were almost always clear at night anyway.

Rigby entered the house and slammed the door quickly before locking it and putting a chair up against it. "**JESUS-FUCKING-TWATWAFFLES!**" he screamed, waking up Mordecai and Pops. Outside, the silhouette stared at the house, as it once again vanished as dust being blown away in the wind.

Mordecai and Pops entered the living room. Pops had an expression of concern, while Mordecai had an expression showing he was pissed about being woken up.

"What's the matter, Rigby?" Pops asked out of concern.

"This better be good, dude," Mordecai commented.

"**IT WAS THE BLACK MAN!**" Rigby screamed.

Pops raised both his hands in the air and turned around. "I'm staying out of this one…" he said.

Mordecai walked up to Rigby and punched him in the elbow. "That's for being racist!" he said.

"No, dude!" Rigby argued. "Just look outside, he's right out there!" Mordecai took a look out the window. "See, I told-**OOF!**" Rigby had been punched in the gut, that time.

"That's for lying to cover your ass for waking me up!" Mordecai retorted. He then turned back towards the room and went to sleep.

Rigby cried lightly in pain. He then took a look out the window. As dark as it was, there still should've been enough light to be able to see the silhouette in the distance. Thankfully, the door was locked and even _blocked _this time, so as far as Rigby could think, there was no way he was getting in here tonight. Rigby headed to bed, figuring there was no way Mordecai and Pops were going to listen to him about this right now. He headed to bed.

Later that night, while Mordecai, Rigby and Pops were asleep in their beds, the wind picked up outside, and a black dust flew in front of the house, all of it piling up to make the shape of a furry man. After the dust was all piled up into the shape it was trying to become, it solidified into a human being. It was the silhouette that had been following Rigby. It walked up to the house's garage and opened the door, revealing a tan goat tied up with duct tape on his mouth. It was Nikolai (Thomas). He was practically dead from starvation, but opened his eyes as he was laying on the floor. Mumbling sounds could be heard coming from behind the duct tape. The silhouette pulled out a long butcher's knife. Thomas began screaming (or at least trying to. It wouldn't be heard unfortunately though). Thomas began getting stabbed with the knife being dragged slightly inside the body of his victim, opening up some rather deep holes. After the man was done doing the deed, he pulled out a paint brush and dunked it in an open slice on Thomas's neck to cover the paint brush in blood, before beginning to paint something on the garage door. After he finished, he grabbed a shovel out from the garage.

Thomas would never be seen again - by the people of America or Russia. No one would even be aware he was dead, nor would they know who killed him…

The following morning, Rigby was awakened earlier than he'd normally get up on a Monday, by Benson screaming from outside: "**MORDECAI AND RIGBY, GET THE *FUCK* OUT HERE!**" Benson sounded more pissed-off at them than he normally did, meaning they definitely shouldn't even _try _to act like they didn't hear him. They headed outside to see the gumball machine had gone completely red, and was shaking furiously with rage.

"Uh… hey, Benson," Rigby began.

"**DON'T YOU 'HEY, BENSON' ME, YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!**" Benson screamed.

"Whoa! What the fuck is your problem, Benson?" Rigby asked.

"**WHAT DID YOU LITTLE SHITS DO TO THE FUCKING GARAGE DOOR!?**" Benson shouted.

"What?" Mordecai and Rigby responded, then directing their attention at the garage door to see the words _RIGBY WUZ HEER _painted in red on it.

"Aw, dude! Did you seriously vandalize the fucking house by admitting that _you vandalized the fucking house_!?" Mordecai complained.

"No, I didn't!" Rigby argued.

"Then why the fuck is it up on the garage door in red paint!?" Mordecai retorted.

"That's not paint, bro," Muscle Man argued suddenly. "Trust me, I've sniffed enough paint fumes to have the smell of paint memorized, and that's _definitely _not paint!"

Mordecai suddenly punched Rigby in the jaw. "You _better _not have used all the ketchup, Rigby!" he threatened.

"Can't be ketchup either because it would smell like tomatoes," High-Five Ghost said.

"Maybe it's blood…" Rigby threw the idea out there with a horrified expression on his face.

"**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IT'S BLOOD OR AGED HORSE JIZZ!**" Benson yelled. "**IF YOU TWO PIECES OF SHIT DON'T CLEAN IT UP, YOU'RE FIRED!**"

"What!? But Rigby's the one who did it!" Mordecai retorted.

"**EVERYTHING HE DOES IS SOMETHING YOU'VE GOTTA SUFFER FOR, MORDECAI!**" Benson yelled. "**BECAUSE HE'S **_**YOUR **_**BEST FRIEND, AND YOU NEVER EVEN **_**TRY **_**TO STOP HIM!**"

"But I didn't do it though!" Rigby argued. "It was the black man!"

"**WHOA!**" Mordecai, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost all shouted, surprised by what he just said.

"**AND IF I HEAR ONE MORE RACIST COMMENT OUT OF YOU, RIGBY, I'LL BREAK EVERY WINDOW IN THIS HOUSE AND MAKE **_**YOU **_**PAY FOR THEM!**"

Rigby sighed. "Fine, we'll just clean this mess up…" Rigby complained.

The blood was even more difficult to clean off the door than they thought. It wasn't completely dry at this point, so it spread around the door the more they wiped it, and the washcloths they were using were covered in blood by the time they'd given up trying.

"Hey, Mordecai and Rigby, I noticed you were having trouble wiping off that paint," Skips said approaching them with a can of white paint in one hand and two rollers in the other. "Here, use these. They should work well enough."

"Aw, yay-uh!" Mordecai cheered. "Thanks, Skips!"

"Anytime," Skips said before returning to do whatever it was he was doing at the time. Mordecai and Rigby were now able to finish cleaning the door in under an hour. They then headed to the Coffee Shop. Rigby immediately went to playing Broken Bonez, Mordecai ordered a coffee and just checked out Margaret's ass. When it hit nighttime, Rigby walked over to Mordecai.

"Hey, dude," Rigby said. "Finally knocked Gay Bitch Fucknugget off the high scores list. You still here?"

"Dat ass…" Mordecai said in admiration. "Uh, I mean, I wanted to protect you from that black man if he really does exist, you know?"

"I know you're lying and just wanted to perv on Margaret, but whatever, let's head out," Rigby replied. They left the Coffee Shop. To Rigby's surprise, there was no silhouette outside anywhere. He felt both relieved and confused at the same time. Maybe it had just given up on following him? Whatever the case, at least it was gone now.

As Mordecai and Rigby returned to the house at the park, Benson's car arrived at his own house. He parked it out front and sighed: "Maybe I was a little hard on Rigby…" he said remorsefully. "I mean, it is a common name. It could've just been some stupid teenager named Rigby. Maybe tomorrow I should apologi-" Benson saw a black silhouette behind him in the car's mirror, and gasped. Before he could turn around or get out of the car, it grabbed him with its left hand by his neck, and placed a cloth of chloroform over his mouth with its right hand. Against his own will, Benson quickly lost consciousness.

Benson awoke inside the kitchen of the house at the park. He was tied to a chair that was bolted to the floor with duct tape over his mouth and what tasted like it might've been a dirty sock stuffed inside his mouth. The silhouette looked at him. Benson mumbled something incomprehensible at him. Something that was probably: "Wait! Who the fuck are you!? And what the fuck are you doing!?" The silhouette grabbed a fork out of a drawer and showed him bending it to Benson. Benson - who was afraid it was gonna be jammed in his eye - quickly closed them so that it wouldn't happen. He then heard the sound of the microwave opening and suddenly opened his eyes, hearing the silhouette close the door and press four buttons on it - probably 99:99 just to be sure this plan of his worked. Benson began screaming as the silhouette pressed "START" and began walking out of the room. It then suddenly vanished in the manner it's been doing it - by being blown away as dust in the wind. Benson tried to scream, but was unable to thanks to the sock and duct tape. The inside of the microwave lit on fire, with sparks shooting from the fork, rapidly increasing in heat. Benson screamed as loud as he could with his eyes closed until finally - to put it simply - _boom._

The explosion woke Mordecai, Rigby and Pops up.

"Dude! What the fuck was that!?" Mordecai screamed.

"I'm not sure…" Rigby said. "We gotta check it out!"

Outside, Muscle Man woke up duct taped underneath the garage door that was opened all the way. High-Five Ghost was still unconscious inside a blender in the garage. He saw the silhouette messing with the garage door's wiring.

"BRO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Muscle Man screamed. The silhouette stepped on his balls incredibly hard to add insult to injury. As Muscle Man screamed louder and more high-pitched than he'd ever screamed before, the silhouette finished messing with the wiring on the garage door and walked over to the blender, pulling out the remote for the door with his right hand. He pressed _GO_ on the blender and _CLOSE _on the remote. The garage door began shaking before it fell as fast as it could possibly move onto Muscle Man's throat, slicing his neck in half, his head on the outside of the garage, his body on the inside. High-Five Ghost was awakened by being ripped to smithereens inside the blender, screaming loudly as he died in admittedly a comedic way. When _STOP _was pressed on the blender, he was just a white cup of ectoplasm, which the silhouette then drank.

Mordecai, Rigby and Pops all entered the kitchen to see it was mostly obliterated by the blast of the explosion. Benson's head was now a bunch of glass shards and gumballs all over the floor, his arms and legs were completely melted and the rest of his body was still intact, but badly damaged from the pressure of the explosion.

"**HOLY SHIT, IS THAT BENSON!?**" Rigby screamed.

"Did something explode in here?" Pops questioned, admittedly pretty scared.

"I don't think this was an accident," Rigby analyzed. "Think about it, Mordecai and Pops. Benson left a bit before I got back with Mordecai. There's no reason he should've been here."

"You-You think it was that black man you kept mentioning?" Mordecai suggested.

"Probably was…" Rigby said. "Okay, here's the plan. Pops, you stay here in case he comes in here, and yell if you see him. Mordecai and I will head to the trailer and get Muscle Man and Fives."

"Okay," Pops said. Mordecai and Rigby left. As soon as the door was closed, Pops was stabbed in the back where his heart was located. Having been completely stabbed through by a long butcher's knife, blood spewed out the hole on both sides of his body. He fell to the ground in a red puddle. The silhouette looking down at him with those crimson glowing eyes. He then headed to the bathroom where Skips was hanging upside down over a toilet. A rope was tied to the sink's faucet. The man walked up to Skips.

"You'll never get away with thi-" the man placed a rag of chloroform over Skips's mouth before walking over to the sink and pulling out a giant pair of scissors. With one snip, the rope snapped, and the unconscious skips fell face-first into the toilet. The silhouette suddenly jumped on Skips's back, feet keeping him pressed down, so that if he'd been woken up by his face getting soaked, he wouldn't be able to pull it out, due to it being pressed down by the silhouette's bare hands. Only two people in the park remained now. And this man knew exactly how to take care of them…

Mordecai and Rigby saw Muscle Man's severed head upon exiting getting outside. Rigby puked. Upon the sight of this.

"Dude, we're fucked!" Rigby screamed.

"No, we're not, Rigby!" Mordecai argued. We'll split up! I'm guessing he's out here still. You go get Pops, and I'll kill this motherfucker!" Mordecai grabbed a revolver he had stashed inside the mailbox. "Okay, Rigby, go…"

Rigby paused. "Right!" he said before running inside. Mordecai went around the house, not noticing the knife that was ready to be used behind him. Rigby saw Pops's corpse on the floor and puked up all that remained of what he'd eaten today - and maybe even his own _stomach!_ Then he quickly ran outside to see Mordecai turned around, looking at a corpse.

"Mordecai, you did it!" Rigby cheered, running down to the front of the house. "But Pops is dead too! I think he got everyone!"

"Damn… that's unfortunate, Rigby…" Mordecai said, his voice sounding more deep than usual. "But he didn't get everyone…" Mordecai turned around and walked forward, revealing a familiar face of a man wearing the top of Mordecai's head! The corpse on the ground wasn't the killer's. It was Mordecai's… and the killer was none other than… Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.!

"What!? Goalie Buzzkill Fucker Jr., is that you!?" Rigby questioned. "How the fuck did you come back from Hell!?"

"Heheheh, I made a deal with the devil, of course!" Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. explained. "Basically, my dad gave up his soul just so I could come back for the _soul _purpose of my revenge!" he laughed maniacally at his joke there. "So, I'm back from the dead now, just to get rid of you little fucking cunts! Then I'll return to Hell afterwards and feel accomplished finally!"

"**YOU'RE INSANE!**" Rigby screamed.

"Oh, _I'm _insane!?" Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. mocked. "No, I'm just fulfilling my father's last wish! To kill those fucking assholes that not only took his life away, but also took his greatest accomplishment away and turned him into a fucking _nobody!"_

"Dude, **GET YOUR BILLY MITCHELL PARODY LOOKING ASS OUT OF HERE!**" Rigby screamed. "**IT WAS YOUR FATHER'S OWN FAULT HE DIED BECAUSE HE TOOK LOSING A HIGH SCORE SO FUCKING SERIOUSLY!**"

"Yeah, well _you'll _never understand what it's like to lose a universe record because you've set some so high recently that I'd consider them unreachable! - Especially since _**people stopped PLAYING that fucking game after my father's high score was defeated!**_"

"Man, **GO TO HELL!**" Rigby yelled.

"**I'M ABOUT TO, FAGGOT!**" Garrett Bobby Ferguson yelled before suddenly running up to Rigby and stabbing him in the gut. Rigby fell to the ground and a portal opened up in front of Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. He looked down at Rigby who was bleeding out, groaning in more pain than he'd ever felt in his entire life - even more so than all the previous times he'd been killed. Garrett Bobby Ferguson grinned one final grin and said: "Game over…" before entering the portal.

Rigby looked around at all the friends who were out here with him, Mordecai and Muscle Man. It sucks. Maybe he could've saved them all… Who the fuck was Rigby kidding? He couldn't have saved any of them because none of them would listen to him. Tears began to fall from his eyes. His vision was also beginning to go blurry from the blood loss. Even despite how bad his vision had gone at this point however, he did see one thing in the corner of his eye that caught his attention… Mordecai's gun…

Rigby slowly crawled over to the gun. This was perhaps the most agonizing experience in his entire life, not just from the pain, not just from the knowledge that all his friends were dead, but also from knowing exactly what he was about to do.. He picked up the gun, ready to put an end to all this agony. Placing it in his mouth and closing his eyes, shedding his final tears as he pulled the trigger. At the sound of the gunshot, everything cut to black…

* * *

_I'm not sure why Regular Show fanfics that need improvement keep on ending with Rigby killing himself, but I kind of like how I did it for this version. And in the original version of Regular Show Madness, that was one thing at least done much better than it was for One, now that I think about it. Also, I had Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. say "Game over..." at the end because while I was writing that scene, I saw it in my head with the "Hello Zepp" song from my favorite movie of all time, Saw, playing in the background, so I decided to take my favorite ending line for a movie as the villain's final words in the story. Also, this story did turn into something like Saw anyway, except the killer didn't want to give any of the characters a chance at survival... damn. I hope you all liked this story. Also, if there are any Regular Show fanfics you think could use improvement, feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do! I hope you all have a nice day! Mata ne, everyone! ^w^_


End file.
